ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Overload(Heroic412229's version)/Tails' Story
Scene 1: The End is Near (Sonic is reading a newspaper while lying under a tree, which contains information about Ominous, some parts of the script, and the box art for Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, with a caption stating “Do Not Buy! Here’s Why!”.) Sonic: I’m not really sure about this Ominous dude, but I think he could cause a threat. Tails: (Looks up) Ominous? Let me see the paper! Sonic: (Gives Tails the paper) Tails: (Reads newspaper.) ''Ominous can easily steal your soul and turn you corrupt. ''(Proceeds to look worried.) You don’t think he’s gonna hurt me...is he? Sonic: Of course not! You’re too cool for Ominous to turn you corrupt. Tails: (Smiles) Thanks, Sonic. Sonic: You’re welcome. (Reads more) (Suddenly, a huge explosion is heard down in Central City and a whole army of badniks are wreaking havoc.) Sonic: That Eggman. Will he ever learn to take a hint? Tails: Sonic! We need to get to the city in time! Sonic: Okay then. Let's go! (They speed off into Central City to see what's going on. The screen fades in black.) Scene 2: This Can’t Be! (Sonic and Tails find Central City in ruins.) Tails: ''What the heck?! ''This is ridiculous! Eggman: Hohoho! Hello Sonic, it's been a while, Sonic and Tails Sonic: (angry) What have you done?! Eggman: I didn't do anything! It was my robots that were causing the destruction. Tails: It doesn't matter if it was you or your robots! We're still going to put an end to this! Eggman: (mockingly) "We" wouldn't be too sure about that. Sonic and Tails: We? Eggman: Oops! did I give away too much info? Oh well, toodles! (Dr. Eggman flies off.) Sonic: Wait...! (Growls) That blasted Eggman! Tails: C'mon Sonic! Let's hurry and gather some info on what happened! (Sonic nods) Sonic: Maybe it’s that Ominous we’ve been reading about. (Hears Infinite’s voice) Tails: How’d you know? Sonic: Just a hunch. (Starts to run. Tails follows. The screen fades to black.) Scene 3: The Search Continues (The next scene begins with Sonic and Tails still searching through the ruined city for clues as to what happened to Central City, but everyone is too frightened or too injured to give them any information. They both get immediately frustrated.) Tails: ''How is this happening?! What is Eggman doing? ''I don't understand. We've asked practically everyone in town and still nothing. Sonic: Don't worry, Tails. I'm sure there's someone who knows what happened around here. (Not too far from here, a short groan is heard from the front of a destroyed building. Sonic and Tails run over there, only to find out that the groan was coming from Amy. Sonic and Tails help her up.) Sonic: Amy, are you ok? (After Amy sees Sonic, she quickly gets up and begins to hug Sonic.) Amy: Oh Sonic, I just knew you'd come to save me! Sonic: Take it easy there. Tails: Amy, can you tell us what happened? Amy: I-I don’t remember. The only thing I know is that a tall, dark figure came and attacked me. After that, I blacked out. Sonic: (Pats Amy’s shoulder) Tails: Don’t worry, Amy. It’s gonna be alright. (Suddenly, another explosion is heard. Sonic, Tails, and Amy head to the scene. The screen fades to black.) Scene 4: True Villian Revealed! (A dark figure is seen destroying the city) Sonic: What...the...heck?! Amy: That’s him! That dark figure is the one who attacked me! Sonic: (Growls) No one messes with my friends! Ominous: '''I finally found him. The blue one.''' Welcome, blue rat. Sonic: '''OH MY GOSH, WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I’M NOT A RAT?! I’M A HEDGEHOG! ''' Ominous: Shut up! Sonic: I should be the one saying that! And you’re gonna pay for messing with my friends! (Runs in and attacks.) Scene 5: Hey! I’m Not Weak! Ominous: I can see that you are strong, but I will become stronger. (Leaves, but takes Amy and Tails with him.) Tails and Amy: SONIC! Ominous: (Laughs maniacally) That was too easy! But then again, that’s what you expect from people that are ''weak. '' Tails and Amy: Hey! We’re aren’t weak! Tails: I even saved the world once! All by myself! ???: What’s your problem?! Capturing some innocent people? Tails: ''What the heck?! ''Who’s that kid? Amy: I don’t know. Ominous: Stay away, Sid. You’re just a little fool. Sid: But I made all A's when I was in 7th grade! (Falls because of tiredness.) Ominous: Good riddance. Amy: (Sighs) There goes our one chance in being saved. Tails: Don't worry, Amy. I'm sure we'll be able to get out of here soon. Amy: Or maybe Sonic will come to do it. Ominous: I highly doubt that. Because once my plan finally comes into form, there will be no Sonic. Amy: Plan?! What plan?! Ominous: Quiet! That's only between me and Eggman. (Laughs maniacally.) Tails: ''What?! No Sonic?! ''Amy, did you bring your Piko Piko Hammer? Amy: Of course! I never let go of it! (Ominous finally gets to his destination) Ominous: (Shoves Tails and Amy into a cell) This is your prison. I hope you like it here. (Laughs maniacally) Scene 6: The One Thing That Changed Everything (Amy is seen trying to break free from the prison, but is having trouble.) Amy: Let us out of here right now! (Amy becomes exhausted until she turns to Tails, who is working on something.) Amy: Tails, this isn't the time to be playing with one of your creations! We need to get out of here and warn Sonic! Tails: Shush! I'm trying to convert my handheld into a scanner so I can figure out how to crack the code and get us out of here. Amy: Why not just use it to call Sonic? Tails: Well...that’s a good question. (Tries to call Sonic) Siri-Like...Thing: Sorry, Sonic the Hedgehog is currently unavailable. Tails: Darn it! Amy: Do something, Tails! (Tails finds a bag, which contains a strange orb. He holds it up.) Amy: WHAT DOES AN ORB HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?! Tails: Shhhh! It’s ''glowing.'' Amy: I don’t see your point. Tails: My POINT is...this can help us. Amy: HOW?! (Tails gets a burst of energy) Tails: Come on, Amy! Just try it! (Amy touches the orb, and she gets a burst of energy. She and Tails nod.) Tails and Amy: Let’s do this thing! (Amy easily breaks out of the prison using her Piko Piko Hammer. She and Tails run as fast as they can. Tails looks forward.) Tails: Uh, Amy...? We’re not getting out of here quite so easily. Amy: Why is that? (Tails points forward while Amy also looks forward to see that there are numerous traps in front of them; including spikes, crushers, lasers, traps doors, Guard Egg Pawns, etc. A laser tries to shoot at Amy, but Tails removes her just in time.) Amy: Thanks, Tails. Tails: You’re welcome. (Crawls under the laser.) (Amy follows him.) Amy: You sure they won’t see my...? Tails: No fan service! Amy: But if there’s no fan service, the fans would be angry! Tails: Not ''that ''kind of fan service! The...weird kind. Amy: Oooooooh. I get it. (Amy gets caught in one of the trap doors) Amy: Help me! (Tails picks up the Piko Piko Hammer and uses it to pry Amy loose) Amy: I didn’t know you can wield a hammer! Tails: I did...[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Advance_3 once]. Amy: Well, thanks again for the help, Tails. Tails: That's what friends do. (Tails get hit by one of the guard Egg Pawns.) Tails: Ouch! Amy: Hey! Leave him alone! (Amy hits the Guard Egg Pawns with her hammer, which makes them explode.) Tails: Thanks, Amy. Amy: No problem. Like you said, that's what friends do... (The alarm blares loudly.) Tails: Uh oh. Let's hurry. (Runs forward) (Amy follows him.) Scene 7: Search and Smash (Back at the Eggman Empire's Main Tower, Ominous and Orbot are watching Sonic and his friends beat up Eggman’s robots in Soleanna.) Ominous: This is ridiculous! How are they ''winning?!'' Orbot: No comment. (Tails and Amy are listening through a door.) Amy: (Whispering) Oh, that’s great! Sonic is winning! Tails: (Whispering) Shhh. I’m listening! Ominous: Orbot, do you have the blueprint for the contraption? Orbot: ''What ''contraption? Ominous: (Frustrated) The ''one ''that is built to murder Sonic! (Amy gasps) Amy: (Whispering) This is just insane! Murder Sonic?! Tails: (Whispering) They’re gonna hear you! (Cubot busts in the door.) Cubot: Help! Tails and Amy broke out of their prison! Orbot: ''What?! '' Amy: They know we’re here! What now? Tails: Get out of there...? Amy: Well, that must be the only way. (Tails and Amy did what they did in the last scene, but in reverse.) Scene 8: Master of Disguise Tails: Alright, we’ll stay here for one more day, THEN get out of here. Amy: ARE YOU CRAZY, TAILS?! WE CAN’T STAY IN THAT PRISON LONGER THAN WE DID! Tails: Yeah...you’re right. (Runs forward) Amy: (Finds a bag) Hey! I found this bag! (Shakes the bag to see if anything comes out. Some pieces of cloth come out) Score! (Tails looks in the bag) Tails: Oh, of course! We can just disguise ourselves! But...neither of us can sew. Amy: Hmmm. (Shakes the bag more. Two delivery uniforms come out. One made for males, and one for females.) Tails: (Looks in the bag again) Of course! We can just be delivery men! Or a delivery woman. (The both put on the delivery man costumes.) Amy: But...don’t we need someone to actually order something? Tails: ''The perfect confectionery! ''I’m sure they’ll do anything for a snack. Guarding this place all day must make them hungry. (Makes a fake phone call. Proceeds to speak in a more masculine voice) Good morning! Can I take your order? Amy: (In a more feminine voice) Hi, can I have 10 dozen donuts? And while we’re at it, can I also have 8 gallons of coffee? Tails: Yes, ma’am! You must have the appetite! And why do you need that much coffee? Why not just drink some water? Amy: It’s for a party! (Some robots and minions overhear and get excited.) Tails: Wow, that must be some party if you need 10 dozen donuts. But since I’m a nice man, I’ll give it to you for ''free. '' Amy: Thank you, sir! (“Hangs up”) This will be so great! (They find some spare donuts lying around.) Tails: If only I had a donut maker...heh heh. Oh wait. (Clones donuts with a nearby cloning gun.) How convenient. ''Enough with the jokes.'' (Both Tails and Amy whistle innocently, as they distract the robots.) Tails: ''Those fools! They don’t even know it’s us! ''(In his masculine voice) Hello! Here are your donuts! (Hands in the donuts. He runs over to turn on some music. Whispers to Amy in his normal voice) Let’s get out of here! Amy: What?! I can’t hear you over the music! Tails: '''LET’S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! ''' Amy: '''OKAY! ''' (Surprising, the robots and minions are idiots, since they don’t hear Tails and Amy practically yelling. Eggman comes over to see Tails and Amy escaping and the robots not doing anything but eat donuts and listen to music.) Eggman: (Angrily turns the music off) What do you think you're doing?! GET THEM RIGHT NOW!!! (Following Eggman's orders, the robots and minions run after Tails and Amy. One robot comes back to Eggman.) Unnamed Robot: Can we at least take the donuts, too? Eggman: (Growls) GOOO!!! (The robot runs away in panic.) Unnamed Robot: Sorry, sir! Tails: Darn! We’ve been caught! Amy: It was worth trying. Sonic would’ve enjoyed the thrills. (Suddenly Tails started glitching out of nowhere.) Tails: (While glitching) I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I Amy: Tails! Snap out of it! (The Windows error sound effect plays while Tails continues to glitch out.) Amy: What's going on? What have you done with Tails?! (The Windows error version of the Sonic 2 boss theme starts playing.) Amy: You... Dr. Eggman: Yes, me. I’ve made Tails glitch out so your game can break itself! And you’ll see! (A fake “Take Out the Disc to Continue” screen is seen.) Amy: Don’t take out the disc! It’s a hoax! Oh, well. At least this game autosaves. (Tails is still glitching out.) Amy: Focus, Amy. I need to save Tails. But how? (A S.P.A.R.T.A. remix of Tails glitching out starts playing.) Amy: Well, there’s that. (Tails glitching starts to get faster.) Amy: (Sees a nearby lever) Let’s see if this will distract them. (Pulls on it.) (The robots and minions get distracted, and Tails glitching slows down.) Tails: Uh, what‘s going on? Amy: No time to explain! We have to run! Tails: Right. (Both Tails and Amy continue their escape.) Dr. Eggman: Not so fast, you fools! Don't think you can escape this tower alive! (Dr. Eggman appear in his Egg Serpent from behind.) Tails: I guess it’s your word against ours! Dr. Eggman: That's enough joking around! Return back to your prison cell right now! If you calmly do so, I'll let both of you live. Amy: No way, Eggman! (Starts to swing hammer) (Tails flys at Eggman, leading to the first boss.) Scene 9: The Glitch Effect (The Egg Serpent malfunctions) Dr. Eggman: Drat! My plans are foiled once again! Tails: Sorry, Eggman. But if you want to win, try ACTUALLY being smart. Amy: Hahaha. Good one, Tails. Tails: Thanks. (They both high five until, all of a sudden, they start to glitch out.) Amy: N-n-n-n-n-n-n Tails: A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a Dr. Eggman: I swear, it wasn’t me this time! (Suddenly, a random copy of Sonic appears out of nowhere) Copy Sonic: Whenever you glitch out or get a virus, call SEGA! I wonder if I have Yuji Naka on speed-dial. Amy: N-n-n-n-n-n Tails: A-a-a-a-a Dr. Eggman: How is this happening?! Metal Sonic: *Beep* *Beep*! Eggman: Wha?! (Looks up to see Metal Sonic.) M-Metal?! (Metal Sonic drops down to the floor.) Copy Sonic: Well, that’s something. Tails: A-a-a-a-a Amy: N-n-n-n-n Dr. Eggman: This is ridiculous! (Metal Sonic gets up again, and holds up two Chaos Emeralds.) Dr. Eggman: METAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (Looks forward) The game is about to break itself... (Metal Sonic uses Chaos Control to blow Tails and Amy out of proportion. This somehow stops their glitching.) Tails: (Blinks twice) Why did you do this, Metal?! ''Oh, well. At least you stopped our glitching. '' Amy: C’mon, Tails! We have to get those Chaos Emeralds before Metal, or anyone else, causes destruction! Tails: Right! (They both run towards Metal Sonic, starting the second boss fight.) Scene 10: The Chaos Emeralds (Metal Sonic falls out of the air, dropping the Chaos Emeralds in the process. Tails and Amy pick them up.) Tails: Why would Metal be carrying two Chaos Emeralds in the first place? ''Besides, blast us into submission.'' Amy: (Points to Eggman) Maybe, it's Eggman's fault. Eggman: Me?! I didn't even know that Metal was in here before you started glitching! Orbot: It's true. Amy: Ok. Then answer this. Why did you and Ominous capture me and Tails, and what are you planning to do with us? Ominous: That's none of your business. (Ominous comes out from behind them.) Tails: OMINOUS! You ruin everything! (Amy nods in agreement.) Ominous: But if you really want to know, then I suggest you return to your cell immediately, or we'll have to take you there by force. Amy: We'd like to see you try! Eggman and Ominous: Robots! Minions! ATTACK!!! (The badniks and creatures both charge at Tails and Amy, but were unsurprisingly defeat and give Tails and Amy the chance to finally escape.) Amy: Sorry we have to leave, but Sonic's waiting for us. Tails: See ya! (Tails flies Amy off of the Eggman Empire's main tower. Eggman becomes infuriated.) Eggman: Grrr. Those blasted little pests! Now who are going to use as test subjects for our little project?! Ominous: Maybe, with this... (Holds a baby flicky that seems scared for its life.) Eggman: Perfect! Ominous: Yessss. Perfect! (Laughs maniacally) Scene 11: The Beginning of the Journey (Tails and Amy are flying through the cloudy sky.) Tails: We’re back to where we started! Where should we go first, Amy? (Suddenly, Tails hears a sniffle. He doesn’t know who or where it’s coming from.) Tails: ''Is that...crying I hear? ''Amy, did you hear someone cry? Amy: Yes...but I’m not sure where it’s coming from. (The crying gets louder.) Tails: I think we're getting closer to it. Amy: You think? (Looks down to the ground, eventually spotting something.) Look! (A young girl, most likely 4 years old, is seen crying. She is holding two people in her arms. Tails and Amy land to see what going on.) Tails: Hey, are you alright? (The girl shakes her head while trembling.) Amy: What's wrong? Rana: My parents are dead and my brother left me behind. Tails: Do you mean that weird hybrid kid? Rana: You know him?! Tails: Yes... Sorta. Rana: How’d you know that he’s my brother?! Amy: Errrr... Tails: Because of plot convenience! Rana: I don’t understand...what’s plot convenience? Tails: ''Wow, she doesn’t know? ''When you’re older. Rana: I hate that phrase. Amy: Anyway, is there anything we can do to help? Rana: You can help me by taking my dead parents to a safe place. And after that, try talking some sense into my brother... if you ever find him that is. Amy: Got it. (Tails and Amy help Rana take her parents to the safe zone.) Rana: Thank you so much for your help. Tails: No need to thank us. That's just what heroes do. But, how’d you know our names? (Amy glares at Tails, then proceeds to facepalm.) Tails: Uh...moment of stupidity. Speaking of names, what’s yours? Rana: I’m Rana! Amy: Well, we’d love to stay and chat, but we've gotta get going. Tails: Sayonara! Rana: What? Tails: ''Learn some Japanese. ''Err, goodbye! Rana: Bye! (Tails and Amy run off) Scene 12: (Almost) Finding Sonic (The camera pans to Tails and Amy walking down Soleanna, continuing their search for Sonic and his friends.) Tails: If I were Sonic, where would I be? Amy: They were in Spagonia earlier, so let’s check to see if they’re still there! Tails: Great idea, Amy! But how’d you know? Amy: We’ll talk about that later... Tails: Okay. Lead the way. (As the sun starts to set, a voice can be heard. It sounds exactly like Sonic.) Voice: Hey! I’m over here! (Amy is quick to run over to the voice.) Amy: Huh? ???: Hey there, Amy and Tails. Tails: ''It’s a trap! ''Who are you, sir? Sonic-Man: I'm Sonic. Tails: No, you’re a man dressed as Sonic. Sonic-Man: I saved Princess Elise and I fight bad guys! Amy: Liar! But we gotta admit, your Sonic impression is really good. Tails: I'd give it a 9.5. Anyway, why did you call us over here? Sonic-Man: Amusement...? Tails: You’re wasting our time. Let's just ignore him. Sonic-Man: But, I’m Sonic! I’ll race ya! (Tails turns around) Tails: Alright. You’re on! Amy: But, what about the “real” Sonic? Tails: We'll continue our journey later. Let's go. (Sonic Man and Tails get ready for the race.) Amy: 3...2...1...GO! (The two racers take off. The screen fades in black.) Scene 13: Humiliating Defeat (Tails has won the race by a long shot. He watches Sonic-Man stumble to the finish line for a few seconds, then runs away.) Sonic-Man: (Out of breath) Gotta go fast. Gotta go fast. Gotta... Amy: Hey, are you alright?! Tails: Sorry if I went too far! Sonic Man: (Still out of breath) It's okay, man. I just...need...to (Sonic Man falls over.) Amy: Come on, Tails! We need to find the real Sonic! Tails: But what about Sonic Man? Amy: There’s no time! Come on! (Amy drags Tails by the tail with her. They both run off while the ambulance is coming.) Tails: Don’t drag me! (The screen fades to black.) Scene 14: Trouble Up Ahead (After passing through Soleanna, Tails and Amy reach Apotos.) Tails: Why did you drag me by the tail? Amy: You really need to pay attention to what you’re doing. Tails: ''That was still unnecessary, though. ''Sorry about that, Amy. Amy: I'm sorry too. Now, where do you think we should go? Tails: Lemme see. (Tails pulls out his Miles Electric from his backside.) I hope this comes on. (Tails turns on his Miles Electric and it begins to load.) C'mon. (It continues to load until it finally becomes online again.) Yes! (Looks at Amy being shocked.) What? Amy: Nothing. Tails: Well, it’s gotta be something! (Amy whispers to Tails why she's shocked.) Tails: (blushes) Oh. ''Awkward. Heh heh. ''(He puts his Miles Electric back) (The sun starts to set, as the sunset glimes across Tails' pale blue eyes.) Amy: We’re running out of time! (Runs ahead) C'mon! Tails: (Follows her) I'm right behind you! (The duo continue their journey back to Sonic and his friends. Tails and Amy skid to a stop when they see their enemy.) Dark Raptor: RAAAAAOOOORRRR!!!! Amy: I thought dinosaurs went extinct over 65 million years ago! Tails: Reality is stranger than fiction! Amy: Let's try and focus on defeating this thing, okay? Tails: Right. ''But why should this be in Apotos? '' (Tails and Amy charge towards the monster, leading to the third boss fight) Scene 15: Energy Conservation (After the battle, the Dark Raptor lets out another screech before falling to the ground in defeat. Tails helps Amy up while they both watch the creature vanish in a puff of black and purple smoke, leaving behind an Ener-Sphere.) Tails: Another orb? (Walks towards it and picks it up.) Amy: C'mon Tails! (Runs forward) (Tails follows Amy while carrying the Ener-Sphere with him.) Scene 16: A Trip Through The Desert (Tails and Amy make it to Mazuri where they both start to feel tired and dehydrated from the walk.) Amy: (breathes heavily) Ugh! It's so hot out here. Must... find... Sonic. Tails: (also breathes heavily) ''He has to be close to us. ''(Pulls out his Miles Electric.) According to my Miles Electric, there's a small village not too far from here. (Tails runs ahead.) If we keep going, we'll be there in no time. Amy: (breathes heavily) Okay, then. Tails: You okay? Amy: Yeah, I’m just tired right now. (Tails spins his twin tails to cool Amy down.) Amy: Thanks, Tails. Tails: Don't mention it. (The duo hurry over to the village.) Scene 17: A Village To Remeber (Tails and Amy make it to the Village, where they spot a group of villagers waving goodbye.) Amy: Hmm. What do you think they're waving goodbye to? Tails: Not quite sure. Whatever it is, I gotta scan and examine them for a bit. Amy: I'm gonna go ask them. Tails: Wait! These readings are picking up something. Amy: What is it? Tails: It's some kind of mind control radiation. My scanners are saying that it's been implanted on them from the same place we were in before. Amy: You mean, the-- Tails: --Eggman Empire? Maybe. Now shush. (The screen cuts Gwek waving goodbye to Sonic and his friends from earlier.) Gwek: So long, brave heroes! (Looks down on a strange wristband.) Amy: (Whispers) Where did he get that wristband from? Tails: Shush. Amy: Did I just see Sonic? Tails: It was an illusion, Amy. Open up your eyes and... Amy: Okay, I get it. Let's just hear what's going. Tails: Fine. Gwek: They're gone, Master. Tails and Amy: Master? Ominous: Good, because once they reach the Eggman Empire, they will be in for a big surprise. Muawhawhaw! AHHAHAHA!! Amy: So that's what's going on. Tails: We gotta warn Sonic before it's too late. Amy: Right, but first, we need to free these people from Ominous' mind control. Amy and Tails: Let’s do it! (Tails and Amy both stand up and go after the mind-controlled villagers.) Gwek: Huh? W-Who are you!? Amy: ''We ''are... Tails: ...going to make sure that you SNAP OUT OF THIS! Gwek: We'll see about that. Attack!! (The mind controlled villagers come at Tails and Amy, starting a mini-boss.) Scene 18: Freedom From Tyranny (After the mini-boss fight, the villagers become free from Ominous' mind control.) Amy: Yes! We did it! Tails: Nice job, Amy. (They high five each other.) Amy: Same to you, Tails. Tails: (To the villagers) Is everyone alright? Gwek: Yes. Thank you for freeing us. Are you two Sonic's friends? Tails: You bet. My name's Tails Amy: And I'm Amy. Speaking of Sonic, have any of you seen him? Kwami: Yes we did. Amy: Really!? Where is he? Essie: He just left, along with his other friends. They seem to be heading for Holoska. Amy: Holoska? Tails: In that case, then we should get going. Thanks for the directions. Kwami: Anytime. Good luck. (Tails runs ahead.) Amy: Hey, Tails! Wait for me! Essie: Wait! You two might need this. (Essie gives Amy a pack of cloth to help keep them warm.) Amy: Wow. Thank you so much. Essie: No problem. (Amy follows while the villagers wave goodbye.) Scene 19: A Frozen Tour (Tails Scene 20: Scene 21: Scene 22: Scene 23: Scene 24: